I know you always wanted this
by smilegirl64
Summary: Now that Katherine is human she can't fight back. some people might take advantage of that... Kelena smut with a little Damon involved!


„I always knew you wanted me. But I'm still wondering why now?"

"Now that I'm a vampire and you are human it kind of turns me on how vulnerable you are. The great Katherine Pears and I could do whatever I want with her. Sounds good to me!"

Elena is hovering over Katherine on the bed, both only in their underwear. With a grin on her face she leans down and kisses Katherine full on the mouth and than moves on to her neck.

Their hands are roaming each others bodies, occasionally squeezing breast or asses. Both of them are getting seriously hot, it's something they secretly always wanted to do.

Elena sneaks a hand down Katherine's flat stomach and under her panties. She finds Katherine's clit and circles it with light pressure. A low groan emits from Kat's mouth and she pushes her hips down on Elena's hand to get more pressure.

Her hands snake around Elena's slender body and press down on her doppelganger's ass.

Elena's finger is soaking wet and now she finds that spot that makes Katherine moan loudly every time she touches it. Kat is panting and throwing her head from side to side. She needs Elena to touch her insides, her pussy is throbbing and she is in desperate need of releasing the tension that builds up inside her. Slowly her hand makes its way towards Elena's womanhood and all of a sudden she finds herself rubbing Elena's clit roughly and her hand becomes coated in Elena's wetness.  
Both girls are moaning loudly.

"Oh Elenaaa! Please fuck me! Aww! With anything you want.. ooh.. just do it!"

"As you wish!"

Elena pushes a finger inside Katherine, who lets out a loud groan. She goes slow at first but speeds up quickly. Soon she pushes in a second finger and starts thrusting harder, that turns Katherine into a moaning mess.

Kat's hand is still on Elena's clit and by now Elena's juices are dripping down into her palm. She can feel how Elena aches for her touch but she is too caught up in her own pleasure to care right now.

Elena's motions get rougher and she curls her fingers bringing Katherine impossible close to the edge.

Katherine's thighs start trembling and she feels her muscles contracting. She is nearly there, just a little bit more…

"A little more! Yeah! Harder, fuck me harder!"

Elena slams a third finger into Katherine's throbbing pussy and fucks her with vampire speed.

"OOH GOD! YES! Keep going! Aw yeah! Aw Aw Aw AWW! I think I'm…"

Elena feels that Katherine is just one thrust away from coming so she pulls her hand out of her completely. She sits back and watches her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Keep going!"

Katherine is sure she is going to die because of sexual frustration. The need between her legs is too much and she needs just one little push to fall over the edge.

Elena just sits on top of her legs grinning like she won in the lottery.

"I'm not going to do anything." She announces proudly. "And neither will you."

With that she takes Katherine's hands and pins them above her head.

"Like you said you have a lot of enemies and we thought now that you are human and can't fight back, we could torture you a little in the most fun way."

Elena's fingers are still on Katherine's clit teasing her gently. It's not enough to let her climax, but just it's enough to keep her close, to keep her throbbing with need.

Elena grins from ear to ear and Katherine realises that she is in significant trouble. If Elena is planning on doing this to her the whole night she won't last long.  
"Wait… We?"

"Yeah it was my and Damon's idea and it's going to be fantastic! Not just for the two of us but for you as well, even if you are going to have a problem with walking tomorrow. "

Just when Elena finishes talking you can hear the door closing and getting locked.

Damon comes in sight on the right side of the bed, completely naked like the two women on the bed.

"Are we ready to start?" He asks his smirk in place.

"Yes we are." Elena purrs and winks at Katherine.

Damon climbs on the bed behind Elena and grabs her breasts from behind and flicks and circles her nipples.

"Damon…" Elena grinds back into Damon and lets out a moan in response. He starts kissing her neck.

"Damon… as much as I enjoy this you need to stop for a second so I can get her ready."

"Fine." Damon mutters and lets go of Elena. She speeds to the closet, takes the rope and ties Katherine's wrists to the headboard and is back on top of her in one second, thanks to vampire speed.

"What is that for?" Katherine tries to free her hands but not with much commitment. She always liked being tied up.

"So you can't satisfy yourself! You will watch me and Damon and you won't be able to do anything. No matter how much you need it."

Katherine feels her folds become wetter and Elena can feel it on her hand too. She smirks and presses on Kat's clit one last time before letting go.

Katherine is still close to her orgasm and she is shaking with want.

Elena turns around to Damon and looks at him from under her eyelashes. "Damon, I've been a very bad girl. What do you want to do with me now?"

"I have a good punishment in mind for you."

He grabs her by the hips and rushes them to the end of the bed, her feet on the ground and her hands on the bed so she is bending forward and facing Katherine. He stands behind, hands still on her hips her and thrusts into her wet core. He sets a good pace and pushes his hard on into her as deep as he can.

Elena's eyes widen with surprise and but she pushes herself on his dick trying to take more in.

"Yes! Damon! Faster! Harder!"

Elena holds eye contact with Katherine while Damon pounds into her. Katherine's hips jerk at the sight in front of her. It's like watching herself and it really turns her on, she gets even wetter if that is possible at all.

"Aaah… I'm close, I'm coming, I.. aahhhyess!"

With a grunt Damon comes inside Elena and as she feels his cum inside her she climaxes as well. They are both panting and screaming a little while their orgasms wash over them.

Katherine's whole body is vibrating, she can feel exhaustion set in and her hips are bouncing on the mattress, probably without her intend. She can feel her wetness on her legs and she panting like she just ran a marathon.

"Please, Elena, Damon just let me come. I feel like I'm falling apart, please."

"Not yet. There's one thing I want to do before I let you go. Damon you can sit over there and just enjoy the performance." She kisses him and climbs back on the bed on top of Katherine again but now she is straddling her face. Katherine can see Elena's clit and her pussy and it's all shining with her wetness.

"Now lick me. I want your tongue on me and inside me. Eat me out!"

Elena lowers herself so she is really sitting on Katherine's face and she can feel Kat's cheeks on her inner thighs.

Kat's tongue darts out and glides over her clit. She circles it and then her movements become faster.

"Oh yeah that's good uh-hu"

Katherine licks her everywhere and Elena moans every time she feels the friction. Finally, suddenly Katherine's tongue is inside her, darting in and out and swirling around.

Elena is bouncing on Katherine's face, se can't help it, it just feels so fucking good. He waves Damon over, who was sitting in a chair by the window jerking off at the sight in front of him. He comes over, his dick hard and needy and follows Elena's silent instructions. He climbs on the bed and positions himself at Katherine's entrance. It's difficult for him to wait; he just wants to bury his cock in her.

Katherine actually enjoys eating Elena out, now she just wants to taste her cum in her mouth so she starts licking furiously which results in a loud moan from Elena. Suddenly she feels herself being filled by something huge that starts thrusting inside her and her own orgasm is very close again. She keeps licking Elena as fast as she can, she wants to taste her cum before she comes and she is not far away.

With a last rough stroke of her tongue Elena comes into her mouth and lets her cum slip down her throat and with that she comes as well.

Everything becomes black for a moment while her own intense orgasm washes over her. She is hit by wave after wave and it doesn't seem to stop.

After an hour, that's what it felt like, she comes down from her high and lies there on the bed between Elena and Damon and falls asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
